Nobody's Home
by eeniemeenie
Summary: There was no turning around- no going back. As much as she might want to. Songfic. Sad. Main character death. "Her feelings she hides, her dreams she can’t find, she’s losing her mind, she’s falling behind."


**I was going to make a oneshotish about eating disorders.**

**But I wanted to make it a songfic. So then I googled "eating disorder songs" and this came up, and I'm like, what if I made it ~more~ that eating disorders? Because I don't think that would really be enough. **

**Anyways, here goes. **

_~-~-_

_Well I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again._

_~-~-_

If given the chance, Dylan Marvil would gladly return to the golden days- when everything was okay, problem free- when she had everything in the world going for her.

But that was the past. And as much as she wanted to return- as fucked up as her life may be, there was no turning around- no going back.

~-~-

_What's wrong,_

_What's wrong now?_

_Too many,_

_Too many problems_

_~-~-_

Truthfully, she didn't even know where things began to go downhill.

Most likely, though, everything started around seventh grade- the official second year of the "Pretty Committee." It was supposed to be an "ah-mazing" year- full of guys, parties, and basically, the overall perks of popularity.

And maybe it was.

For the rest of them, at least.

Because that was also the year that she became self-conscious of her weight- to the point of where she took extreme measures to get rid of it.

_Binge and purge, binge and purge.  
_

And the others girls weren't any help- at all. If anything, they were part of the reason. She went to them for help often- but they didn't absolutely nothing, other than tell her that she was "nawt" fat, rolling their eyes and plowing onto another subject.

They just couldn't sympathize.

And her mother was, if possible, ten times worse. At least the other girls denied it- Merri Lee, (she refused to call her mom, or anything of the sorts. Because, truly, she wasn't one- she cared more about work than her very own daughter, heart practically incapable of love after her husband passed away.) on the other hand, encouraged her, having accidently barged in on one of her purges once.

Sounds like a _fantastic_ mother.

And but a year later, Dylan's fall from grace occurred.

_And when she fell, she fell pretty damn hard._

~-~-

_Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs?_

_~-~-_

Of course, earlier in the year, she had been dating Derrick. But it didn't last long- two months, tops. Of course, she had expected it- they were too alike.

At least, they acted alike. And let's face it- what guy wants to date someone that acts like a guy?

And so she masked her feelings- refusing to show her hurt, instead pretending to be happy, content, like nothing was wrong.

And, for a while, everyone was too blind to see it.

Meanwhile, she was getting disturbingly thin- and she knew it. She was two steps past skin and bones- ribs visible, arms and legs disturbingly small. And she wanted to stop- she really did. She realized how disgusting she looked, registered the worried looks her friends exchanged, and yet, she couldn't stop.

And soon after, it became an addiction- a way of life, for her.

And when everyone eventually found out about it, it was too late.

She was beyond repair.

~-~-

_She wants to go home_

_but nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside_

~-~-

Freshman year was the year everything fell apart- a disastrous year, but probably not the worst. Yes, everything was quite honestly a downward spiral, but before, she clutched onto strings, desperately hoping to keep her life together.

But, sick and tired of it, freshman year was when she let go.

And watched as her life fell into shambles.

_~-~-_

_With no place to go,_

_No place to go._

_Dry her eyes, _

_Broken inside_

_~-~-_

"Hey!" Cam breathed into her air, as she inhaled lightly his sweet grape-flavored gum.

"Hey…" Dylan looked around nervously. For if word got out that the two were talking, it would be disastrous. Cam and Claire had recently had a pretty horrendous breakup- and Claire had been moping around ever since. So, she would pretty much automatically be shunned if word got out.

"Where's… TPC?" he asked, nervously sticking his hands into his baggy-cool jeans.

"Shopping." She giggled as he rolled his eyes. Truthfully, she would love to be there- but lately, shopping just hadn't appealed to her as it used to. Especially bikini shopping, such as they were doing right now. It was obvious that they were already worried about her- why confirm their suspicions?

"So…what's up?" Dylan asked lamely, staring up into Cam's eyes.

"Dylan…" he paused, obviously nervous about what he was about to say. "I really, really like you."

Dylan stared wide-eyed at Cam for a moment.

And then they kissed, blind to the world- and a certain blonde-haired gossip queen, who happened to be sitting in a bush, phone out, snapping a picture of the couple.

And, intent on getting revenge on her short-lived boyfriend, she quickly sent the picture to the entire freshman class, a wicked grin looking out of place on her gorgeous face. **(A/N yeah, it's Olivia.)**

And the next day, Dylan was official "out." And, while it was true that she now had Cam, it suddenly just wasn't enough.

_~-~-_

_Her feelings she hides,_

_Her dreams she can't find,_

_She's losing her mind,_

_She's falling behind_

_~-~-_

"Thanks." Dylan muttered quietly, handing the low-life money and pocketing the substance discreetly, and, as he walked away from the dark, dim alley, turning around- and, to her surprise, seeing Cam Fisher.

For a moment, Cam merely stared, dumbstruck, before none too gently grabbing her shoulders harshly and shaking her. "What. The. _Hell_. Do you think you're doing?" he growled, then, noticing her wincing, dropped his hands, an apologetic look then covering his face.

Dylan slumped against the brick wall, eyes closed painfully- as if trying to block out everything. But then, after a moment, she spoke, eyes opening quickly and blinking madly. "I just…" she paused again, taking a deep breath. "Everything got to be too much, you know?" she whispered. "I just felt so… alone."

Cam, who was kneeling beside her, then spoke. "What- so I'm not good enough anymore?"

"You know that's not what I mean." Dylan explained, hands cradling her head gently. "I-I love you, Cam. But sometimes, I just need more…" she trailed off, then leaped up, alarmed.

Because Cam was leaving- and, regardless to how many times she called his name, beginning to sob, he never turned around- he just walked away- from her, from her life.

Just like everyone else that had entered her life. They all just walked away, regardless to her hurt, her pain.

And, crushing the small packet unconsciously with her hand, she sighed, and then gulped, nervously, recognizing the familiar sensation of bile stuck in her throat.

And this time, it wasn't even her doing.

_~-~-_

_She can't find her place,_

_She's losing her faith,_

_She's falling from grace,_

_She's all over the place, yeah. _

_~-~-_

Mere hours later, Dylan was packing her bags, all the while sobbing brokenly- but at the moment, she couldn't possibly care less.

Because Dylan Marvil was running away.

And, packing a reasonable amount of money, she strolled out the door, savoring the sensation of the wind crashing against her face- her hair whipping along freely.

And, head held high and blinking away tears, she walked away from the house she knew so well- for the last time.

_~-~-_

_She wants to go home, _

_But nobody's home,_

_That's where she lies, _

_Broken inside_

_~-~-_

A week later, she was out of money, clothes filthy and caked with grime, and shaking, face pale and forehead damp and sweaty, obviously ill.

More then anything, Dylan Marvil wanted to go home- but it was too late- she was in too deep.

And she slumped down once again against a familiar brick wall, hoping for it all to end.

_~-~-_

_With no place to go, _

_No place to go_

_To dry her eyes,_

_Broken inside_

_~-~-_

Barely an hour later, Cam arrived in the very same alley, speaking quietly to Derrick, who seemed to be sick of his moping around.

"I'm just really worried, D." he explained, ignoring Derrick's scoffing and biting his lip nervously. "I mean, she hasn't been at school _all_ week, and her mom said she hasn't seen her, either…" he trailed off.

"You're probably overreacting, man…" he continued rambling, but Cam heard nothing more. For barely five feet away, Dylan lay, frozen- hair and clothes filthily caked with dirt, looking dead and struggling to breathe.

"Oh. Shit. Man, Igottago." He clicked the "end" button, before rushing up to Dylan, feeling her pulse.

It was there. Faint, but there nevertheless.

And, hands shaking, he raised the phone slightly, breathing deeply while dialing.

"911, what's your emergency?" the annoyingly perky voice exclaimed, annoying the hell out of Cam. And, taking another deep breath and willing himself not to break down, he replied.

"M-my girlfriend." He began, voice shaky. "She's pretty damn close to being dead. We need someone here. Now."

And, stroking her dirty hair and eyes brimming with tears, he waited.

_~-~-_

_She's lost inside,_

_Lost inside. _

_~-~-_

The doctor barged into the waiting room, a somber look caked onto his face.

_No. _

"I-I'm really sorry." The man stuttered, looking around the room- from Merri Lee, to the gorgeous, guilt-ridden faces of TPC, to the guys- and finally, to Cam, sitting brokenly with his head in hands.

No.

"We tried to save her, but combined with the fact that she desperately needed nutrients that she wasn't receiving, and her horrible case of pneumonia…" the doctor plowed on, but Cam- and the rest of the occupants heard no more, a stunned silence inclosing them.

And they stayed that way for a while- as if hoping that this was a horrible prank, a nightmare, or that there had been a mistake on the doctors' part.

Clutching onto strings- desperately, hoping that it wasn't so- until they snapped, reality setting in.

_~-~-_

_She's lost inside,_

_Lost inside. _

_~-~-_

Wiping tears from his eyes, Cam knelt onto the grass yet again, placing three yellow roses on her tombstone.

Yellow. Happiness. Something Dylan had rarely gotten a chance to experience in her short, dismal life.

"I'll never forget you." He whispered softly, tears again gathering in the insides of his eyes.

"Never."

_~-~-_

_~-~-_

_~-~-_

**Sorry, if you were hoping that I'd update another fic. But this actually took a good two days- it was pretty hard to write, I dunno why. **

**Did anyone else see HP? I DIIIID. AT MIDNIGHT :D:D. And it was hilarious. Especially when Cormac was staring at Hermione and like sucking his fingers suggestively and Ron's love potion. And when harry was like high from felix f [sp.]**

**Review & tell me what you thouuught of this. And there's probably quite a few typos. But let's face it- I'm lazy. So I'm not about to proofread 7 whole pages [yippee!]**

**Seriously, though.**

**{**

**}**

**{**

**}**

**V**


End file.
